


Hush

by nanjcsy



Series: Beasts In Human Skin Hunt Here [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sadism, Stitches, Torture, a touch of horror, forced silence, light mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay got tired of Theon's constant panicked babbling and pleading.  He has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Babbling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392577) by [NOZUONODIE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOZUONODIE/pseuds/NOZUONODIE). 



> i added here a link to a wonderful picture, No Babbling which matches Hush too perfectly!!!!!

Theon was very loud.  He screamed, he cursed, he babbled.  Ramsay would smack, punch, even knock out teeth, trying to silence him.  Of course, Ramsay did enjoy hearing the pathetic prince beg and scream in agony.  Sometimes, though, Theon would babble non stop, in a panic and that did annoy Ramsay. 

_"Theon, stop your senseless stream of words.  One more word and you will be whipped senseless!"_

_"Enough!  Anymore babbling and I am going to take another toe!"_

_"The next time I have to remind you not to ramble on, I will make sure you cannot speak at all!"_

Ramsay was allowing Theon some time off of the cross.  Let him stretch himself on the ground for a bit, then he called to Theon.  Smiling, he watched Theon grit his teeth, but followed the rules of being on the ground.  The rule was Theon could not stand or walk, but crawl like a dog.  Stiffly, the humiliated prince crawled over to Ramsay's boots, head low.  _"Good boy."_ Ramsay spoke as if Theon were a favored puppy.  Theon allowed a soft growl to slip briefly, but swallowed it down.  However brief it was, Ramsay heard it _.  "Theon?  Did you just growl at me?"_ The words were softly spoken, polite and full of kind interest.  Theon filled with horror, that voice always meant pain.  _"I am sorry, please, I did not mean it."_ Theon said in such a panicked rush that his words ran over each other.  

 _"Sorry will not be enough.  How dare you growl at me after I was kind enough to let you off the cross?  I think this time I shall leave your fingers and toes alone.  You have earned a whole new body part to lose.  So I think it will be your left nipple I will remove."_ Ramsay yanked his flaying knife out of his belt and with a shriek, Theon began to crawl backwards.  His face was contorted with pure terror and panic.  Theon began a desperate plea for mercy that became pure babbling, as he drowned in fear.  _"Please no, I didn't mean it, I am so sorry, I can...anything, please?  Don't flay me anymore, I cannot take it, I can't!  Please, please, let me explain first, don't do it, mercy!"_

Ramsay had been slowly stalking his crawling prey, but after Theon started to babble, he stopped.  He stood there, head tilted, listening to the endless stream, then put his flaying knife away.  Without a word, he simply turned around and went to an old shelf that contained an assortment of torture items.  Ramsay rummaged for a moment and Theon's words stopped.  Shuddering, Theon stared at Ramsay's back, trying to figure out why he was spared a flaying.  When the bastard turned around he had something clenched in one hand that Theon could not see.

 _"Do not say a word, Theon, remain silent."_   Ramsay stared into his prisoner's eyes and his words left no room for debate.  Theon could see the horrific threat behind the order and bit his lip, nodding.  _"Lie on the table, Theon.  Now."_   Too scared to hesitate, Theon sobbed as he approached the long table with cuffs on both ends.  As he pulled himself up on the table, he almost bit through his own lip not to beg.  Instead he whimpered and wailed, tears streaming.  Ramsay appeared over him and gave a gentle smile.  _"See? This is much better.  I do enjoy the sounds of whimpering, that I approve of."_ Ramsay put Theon's wrists and ankles in the cuffs, while Theon trembled and whined.  

 _"Theon, do you remember the last time you babbled at me?  I told you that if you did it again, I would make sure you could not speak at all.  Do you remember that?"_ With a desperate moan, Theon nodded and his eyes became nearly wild with hysteria.  Suddenly a large hand slammed over Theon's mouth, silencing him before he could begin to speak.  Leaning down until his lips almost touched Theon's ear, Ramsay whispered almost gently.  _"Hush."_   Ramsay removed his hand only to then harshly pinch Theon's lips together.

Ramsay then revealed what had been in his other hand.  A long needle with a fine black wire dangling from it.  Theon looked at the sewing needle and screamed beneath Ramsay's fingers.  He began to thrash his head, and uselessly pulled on his restraints.  _"Theon, if you do not keep your head still during my punishment, then I will cut out your tongue.  Do you understand?"_ With a whimper, Theon nodded, then kept his head still, staring at the needle.  Ramsay reset his grip on Theon's lips and very slowly brought the needle to his bottom lip.  Pure joy lit up Ramsay's face at the terrified whimpering.  Theon was desperately trying to hold still.  Finally the needle pierced the plump lip, went upward and the peeked out from Theon's top lip.  A muffled shriek made Ramsay smile wider and pull the wire even slower. 

 _"I want you to understand what I want of you.  You learn very slowly, so we will take this slowly."_ Even Ramsay's words were spoken clearly and slowly.  _"I enjoy your screaming, moaning, crying.  All of it.  I like knowing you are in pain, so terrified that you must cry out with it.  Even your begging can be lovely, but not when it becomes babbling.  That I hate.  Apologize.  Ask for mercy.  Beg.  Using clear words, timidly, softly and briefly."_   The needle pierced again and began its way through skin, moving ever so carefully.  _"You know by now that I am never letting you leave here, Theon.  Even you cannot be stupid enough to think you are ever leaving here alive.  Yet, you know I will not kill you.  But you also know that I can make you wish you were dead."_

As if to make the point clearer, the wire pulled harshly, causing Theon to scream behind his lips.  _"See? That scream was wonderful, you can scream to the heavens if you wish.  That is a sound I love.  Sounds are good, it's when you let those cursed words run on and on."_ Ramsay dug the needle in again and then paused, idly toying with the needle, causing Theon to whimper.   _"I am only doing this for your own good, little Lord."_   Theon was used to Ramsay switching faces and moods quickly, but it made him almost pass out with fear this time.  Ramsay had a bright clear face now, a concerned look that was not fooling Theon for a second.  He began to tremble so hard that he shook the table.  This made Ramsay's face fill with good cheer.

 _"I like you Lordling, you know that, don't you?  You would be the perfect slave for me, after all, you are not fit for much else."_ Ramsay's face slipped into a look of exaggerated sympathy and pity.  _"Even your own father knew how useless you were, didn't he?  Poor Theon, even the Starks would have cut off your head without a thought.  They knew you were worthless except as a hostage."_ The needle swooped through flesh again, a bloody silver bird, diving into skin.  _"I am kind enough to take you in, merciful enough to make you useful.  You can have use to me as a slave, isn't that wonderful?"_ Again, with a mere flicker, Ramsay's face seemed to become the greatest threat Theon has ever seen.

Theon tried to push himself through the table, high pitched keening tearing through his throat.  Ramsay leaned over his captive and licked gently over the half wired lips.  He shivered with delight at the coppery taste of Theon's blood.  The frantic whimpering of the prince only heightened the excitement.  Standing straight again, Ramsay slid the needle back in, tugging sharply until the wire was taut.  _"You will learn to obey me.  To always fear me, be loyal to me.  I will teach you how to behave and you will be my little pet.  You are going to spend the rest of your life serving me."_ Ramsay's face was flat now, honest and grave.  Theon felt crushed by the weight of the truth in those words and he lay still, crying. 

He whimpered and shook while Ramsay wired his lips but Theon did not move.  Those large blue eyes were dull with defeat, with a horrific growing acceptance of his fate.  When Ramsay finished, he stood back and admired his work.  Then he went to the shelf and rummaged again.  Theon watched, whining, what if Ramsay came back with something worse?  Ramsay turned and walked back with something that glittered.  Whimpering, Theon shrank back and pleaded with his eyes.  This made Ramsay smile approvingly.  _"Much better, Theon.  That is very pleasing.  Look what I have brought you."_ Confused, Theon stared at the small mirror, that Ramsay held.  Then Ramsay tilted the mirror so that they revealed a bloody circle, within it was a small nightmare.  Black wire infused with swollen pink flesh, a hideous design within skin, a mockery of a mouth. 

 _"Now, I think a day or two like this should help you learn not to babble anymore.  Don't you?"_   Ramsay spoke casually, but his eyes were still on the edge of violence.  Theon meekly nodded his agreement, tears pooling onto the mess of his mouth and burned.  Later that day, Ramsay came to Theon's cell and reminded him of his original punishment.  _"You are losing a nipple for growling at me, do you remember?"_ Theon nodded miserably and his whole body shook with sobs.  There was no babbling of course, just whimpering and lovely muffled screams.  It was wonderful and as a reward, Ramsay allowed Theon to sleep on the cold stones in his cell that night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Snip.

_"Two days, Theon.  Two days of lovely sounds and no babbling.  I have noticed you use your eyes and body more to communicate.  That is much nicer than those stupid words that pour out of your mouth."_

Another snip and wire pulled harshly through swollen flesh.  Theon gave a muffled shriek and shuddered.  _"Hold still. I hope that this lesson stays with you, Theon.  Because if I have to do this again, the stitches stay for a week."_ Ramsay snipped again, then another yank on wire, smiling at the moaning.  _"I wonder which hurts more, the initial sewing or the removal?  It seems to be paining you quite a bit.  I don't understand why you constantly want me to hurt you, Theon.  Obeying me would be so much easier, wouldn't it?"_

As Ramsay snipped and pulled wire, Theon tried to stay perfectly still.  Unlike when he had been sewn, Ramsay had given Theon the chance to show obedience.  He allowed Theon to sit on a stool, head raised up, hands twisted in his meager lap.  Theon tried to hold himself from squirming, he tried not to think of the pain in his lips.  He wanted to think of how much he despised this man, but there was too much fear and he wanted those wires out so badly!

When Ramsay pulled the final piece of wire out, he leaned down and licked the swollen, blood crusted lips.  The saliva on his tongue allowed Theon to open his lips, finally.   Ramsay did not pull back but instead forced the lips open further with his teeth.  Theon cried and whimpered but dared not deny this bastard anything.  After a moment, he pulled back and looked down at Theon's face sternly.  Instantly, Theon made a distressed sound, but he did not babble, he did not even speak.

Ramsay waited a moment, but when Theon remained silent, Ramsay spoke.  _"Much better.  You will not speak unless you are spoken to, will you?"_   Theon shook his head, eyes on Ramsay's _.  "Will you speak timidly, softly and respectfully when you do speak?"_ An eager nod.  _"There will be no more babbling, will there?"_ Another shake of the head. 

Theon learned to cut off his babble at the slightest look or sound from Ramsay.  Sometimes he would put his entire fist into his mouth to stop pleading.  If Theon was very close to Ramsay during one of his panic attacks, he would feel hot breath and one whispered word.  _"Hush."_   And Theon did.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry...was watching Penny Dreadful and my mind melded the two shows i think....sorry...::mumbles to herself and walks off licking blood off of her hands::


End file.
